Cruel Intentions
by Kirii
Summary: Barricade gives Bumblebee an idea of just what the future holds, should the Decepticons gain the Allspark. Pre-movie, slash, BarricadexBumblebee, hints at MegatronxOptimus.


_**Author's Note:** Wrote this as a request from a user on livejournal. Posted it there a few days ago and just kept forgetting to upload it here. Kirii is spastic and forgetful. **  
Warnings:** Slash, cross-faction. Barricade/Bumblebee, with hinting at Megatron/Optimus. Takes place pre-movie.  
**Disclaimer: **-gestures a la Obi-Wan- I am not the copyright violator you are looking for._

**-Cruel Intentions-**

Bumblebee squirmed beneath the black and white body that pinned him to the ground. Long, sharp silver claws were digging into his arms, threatening to sever cables that were key to his mobility. Pounding against the other mech's chest, the young Autobot scout was beginning to panic; he couldn't let himself be taken out now. Not when he was so close! Centuries of searching for the Allspark had led him and the others to this small, unassuming planet and he wasn't about to let the Decepticons take it as their own.

A sharp, electronic cry escaped damaged vocals as Barricade squeezed Bumblebee's arm, causing signals of pain throughout the smaller mech's yellow and silver body. Bumblebee shuttered his optics tightly, trying to force his pain receptors off-line. The Autobot's leg came up in an attempt to kick Barricade off him, succeeding to a small degree. Barricade lost his balance on top of the scout and his grip loosened enough that Bumblebee could finally throw a decent enough punch to the other mech's jaw.

Barricade stumbled back with the force of the blow. He raised one clawed hand to his jaw and shifted it back in place, feeling a dent that the young Autobot had left in the metal.

"Give it up, Autobot," he snarled. "The Allspark will be ours, no matter what you and your precious Prime do to try to stop us."

Those words said, Barricade lunged, shoving Bumblebee against the side of the cliff whose base they fought at. Bumblebee winced as crushed red rock tumbled into the crevices of his armor, rattling against the metal and getting uncomfortably close to the sensitive circuitry that was underneath. The smaller mech tried to shove Barricade off him, but the Decepticon was stronger than he was and held his wrists against the cliff-side. Soft blue optics glared defiantly at deep red ones.

"Quit fighting," Barricade told him quietly, voice cold and harsh in its softness. "You're only delaying the inevitable future that Lord Megatron will create for Cybertron." He leaned in, nuzzling at Bumblebee's neck, metal teeth scraping against the cables there and drawing a sharp intake of air from the scout. "He will have the power of the Allspark and, with it, he'll recreate what was destroyed. He'll create a new age for Cybertron."

Bumblebee tried again to push the Decepticon away, failing miserably when Barricade's claws dug under his armor, caressing the circuitry beneath. He tried to protest, disgusted at himself for enjoying the touch, but he couldn't get a sound out of his damaged vocals and he couldn't get his radio working to use a soundbyte from his collection. Instead, he shook his head and slammed his fists against Barricade's body. The Decepticon's grip on him remained steady, one arm tight around his waist while the other teased his circuits.

"We will find Lord Megatron and the Allspark," Barricade whispered. The interceptor's tone was seductively dark, cruel and tempting as he spoke. "He will take your Prime and make him his." He shifted, moving his head just enough to bite at the cables on Bumblebee's neck. "Just as I intend to make you _mine._"

Bumblebee let out a mangled cry, pained by both the bite and the cruel statement. Summoning his strength, he shoved Barricade off him at last, causing the Decepticon to remove his jaw from Bumblebee's neck. The cable Barricade had bitten was torn from the interceptor's teeth, leaking energon from a couple small cuts in the line. Bumblebee paid little attention to the wound as he drew his fist back and let it fly towards Barricade.

As the Decepticon stumbled back and fell to the ground from the blow, Bumblebee took the opportunity to transform into his alternate mode, throwing himself onto the road and racing down it at a velocity near to impossible for any human-created vehicle. Barricade pushed himself up and watched Bumblebee speed away, red optics glinting brighter than usual in the light of the desert sun overhead. He contemplated going after the Autobot, but refrained; the fight that had just occurred was merely meant as a distraction. It was only a matter of time before Blackout and the others found the information they needed to obtain the Allspark, after all.

And once they did have the Allspark, things would go as Barricade had told Bumblebee. That was a future that Barricade looked forward to; a future where the Decepticons ruled over the Autobots, where the war would be over, and Bumblebee would be his.

A dark chuckle escaped the Decepticon interceptor. "Until next time, Autobot."

_**Author's Note:**__ I wasn't quite sure what to write, so I just wrote whatever came to mind. Sorry it's a bit short, but that's about as much as I'm writing for any of the requests._


End file.
